A Drunk Boy and Mr CEO
by shirocchin
Summary: Dunia malam bukan dunia Midoriya Izuku. Pemuda itu terpaksa mengunjungi sebuah kelab malam untuk kepentingan obervasi hingga ia mabuk dan berjumpa dengan pria tampan berwatak bajingan dengan bekas luka di sisi wajah. Todoroki Shouto mengajak Izuku tenggelam dalam permainan panas di toilet kelab."Aku tidak keberatan melakukan itu dengan lelaki manis sepertimu." R18/YAOI/TodoDeku


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **A Drunk Boy and Mr. CEO (c) Shirocchin & Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tododeku|Shouto x Izuku|MxM|Romance|Mature Content|EXPLICIT|R18++|maybe typo(s)|maybe OOC|Collab with Shirocchin|for OFA-Tododeku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia malam bukan dunia seorang Midoriya Izuku.

Pemuda itu terpaksa menjejakkan kaki dalam ruangan penuh sorot lampu warna warni, dan seketika disuguhi pemandangan sekumpulan manusia yang bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik _electrodance_ —yang sama sekali bukan musik kesukaannya. Dunia Izuku adalah tumpukan buku, _manga_ , _light_ _novel_ , dan _game_. Lebih singkatnya, sebut saja dunia _otaku_.

Selama ini Izuku hanya melihat suasana hingar bingar klub malam dalam film. Tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang memiliki rasa sosialisasi tinggi dan mengerti cara bersenang-senang. Ia hanya sekadar tahu bahwa orang dewasa saja yang bisa masuk. Ngomong-ngomong, Izuku lupa kalau dirinya juga termasuk dalam kategori orang dewasa. Tapi karena ia memiliki fisik yang bisa dikatakan kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki dewasa, seringkali Izuku dikira bocah SMA—yang paling parah pernah ada ibu-ibu yang mengiranya anak SMP. Wajahnya memang menggemaskan, dengan sepasang pipi gembil yang mengundang untuk diremas. Izuku menggerutu, tak ada kah bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat dewasa? Bahkan benda yang terletak di antara kedua kakinya... oke, itu tak perlu dibahas.

Jadi, saat ini Izuku duduk di meja paling sudut, memperhatikan lautan manusia yang bergerak mengikuti irama. Pemuda itu memandang hampa pada botol minuman keras di hadapannya. Sejak dulu Izuku bukan peminum yang hebat, ia sangat lemah pada alkohol. Jangankan minum, menghirup aromanya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Tapi demi profesionalitas antar sesama rekan kerja ketika menghabiskan pesta di akhir pekan, ia terpaksa minum segelas dua gelas. Meski ujung-ujungnya mabuk dan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Izuku datang ke tempat ini bukan karena keinginan sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa selain bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan, diam-diam Izuku menggeluti profesi lain sebagai penulis _light_ _novel_. Debut _light_ _novel_ pertama cukup memuaskan membuat sang editor menginginkan kelanjutan kisahnya. Jadi, ketika matahari bersinar terik, Izuku dan sang editor duduk saling berhadapan. Memang di beberapa bab yang sudah ia tulis terdapat adegan sang tokoh utama pergi ke klub malam dan editor kecewa karena deskripsi suasana malam versi Izuku sangat kaku dan monoton.

"Jadi penulis memang harus terjun langsung untuk observasi ya, haah," Izuku menghela napas panjang. Suara bising musik dan celotehan para pengunjung membuat kepala pemuda itu terasa pening. Ini sama sekali bukan dunianya. Seharusnya jam segini ia duduk menghadap komputer, menyicil tulisan atau sekadar bermain _game_.

"Yo, sendirian saja? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba sosok pria dewasa dengan helaian merah membara sudah duduk di samping Izuku, merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil. Izuku bergeser sedikit. Siapa orang asing yang tiba-tiba sok akrab ini? Apa semua pengunjung klub malam seperti itu?

"A-aku bukan bocah. Aku ini sudah dewasa lho," kata Izuku tak terima.

"Orang dewasa mana yang menyisakan ¾ _jaaegermiester_ di depannya? Kau pasti masih anak-anak. Oya, namaku Kirishima. _Yoroshiku_."

Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut merebut botol milik Izuku kemudian menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Izuku melotot. Ia berusaha menepis ketika tangan besar milik Kirishima kembali ingin merangkulnya.

"Hahaha, kau kaku sekali. Ayo kuajari cara minum yang baik dan benar. Kau ingin pesan apa? Biar kupesankan yang lain, anggap saja sebagai ganti telah merebut punyamu," Pria itu terkekeh, deretan giginya yang putih dan runcing terekspos.

"A-aku tidak—maksudku, santai saja. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, malam sudah semakin larut."

Kirishima terdiam sejenak, memandang Izuku yang nampak kikuk, kemudian tertawa keras. Ya ampun, lucu sekali laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak repot. Masih ada banyak waktu. Temanku sedang di toilet, jadi temani aku dulu, okay?"

Izuku tak bisa membantah. Posisi duduknya semakin lama semakin tak nyaman. Jarak antara dirinya dengan pria bernama Kirishima hampir tak terlihat. Berkali-kali Izuku berdoa dalam hati semoga si pria merah bukan orang jahat. Tak ada manusia brengsek yang mampu tertawa lepas dan bersahabat seperti Kirishima. Karena itu, Izuku menerima saja ketika Kirishima kembali dengan dua botol baru.

"Jadi, namamu?"

"Izuku."

Kirishima menuang cairan bening beraroma menyengat ke dalam gelas Izuku. Pemuda hijau langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Astaga, yang barusan sudah gelas ketiga. Biasanya Izuku berhenti saat gelas kedua untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan seperti mabuk atau lepas kendali.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali?" Kirishima menuang untuk keempat kalinya. Izuku kembali meneguknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak imut."

Di gelas keempat, kesadaran Izuku perlahan mulai terenggut. Pemuda itu memasang wajah cemberut dengan sepasang pipi menggembung lucu seperti adonan bakpao. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang bulat, merayap hingga ke daun telinga. Kirishima tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi teman barunya. Pria itu bahkan tak segan menjawil pipi lucu Izuku yang merona.

"J-jangan pegang-pegang, brengsek." Izuku menepis tangan kekar yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Whoaa, kau bisa mengumpat rupanya. Astaga, baru gelas keempat dan kau sudah berada di dimensi lain."

Izuku merasakan pandangannya mengabur, bayang-bayang wajah Kirishima terlihat samar padahal jarak mereka begitu dekat. Aroma alkohol tercium dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dengan susah payah, berjalan sempoyongan dan nyaris terjerembab jika lengan kekar Kirishima tidak menahannya.

"Hoi, mau ke mana? Jalanmu kacau begitu."

"Aku mau ke toilet, mau muntah. Ukkhh."

Tanpa memedulikan Kirishima yang terbengong di tempat, Izuku berlari ke arah toilet dengan tubuh menabrak ke sana ke mari. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, kepalanya pening luar biasa. Izuku benci tempat ini, ia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring. Usai berkumur-kumur dan membasuh muka, Izuku memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Ia melihat sosok laki-laki berwajah pucat, basah, dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Kau yang barusan muntah tadi? Apa kau hamil?"

Sosok asing mencurigakan muncul di dalam cermin. Izuku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap bersandar pada dinding, tengah menatap dengan sepasang iris _heterochrome_ yang sangat unik. Sesaat Izuku lupa cara bicara. Suara pria itu begitu dalam dan khas, menghantarkan sensasi ganjil di telinga Izuku.

"A-aku tidak hamil. Hei, aku ini laki-laki!" Izuku berseru dengan suara sengau. Rasa pahit di dalam mulut membuat ia meringis. Mual dan jijik.

Pria itu hanya diam. Memandang dalam. Dua tangan bersedekap. Gulir mata memandang ke atas dan ke bawah. Lalu ia mendengus pelan. Bila dilihat dengan saksama, ada sedikit semburat merah di sekitar pipi. Tanda bahwa pria itu juga sudah meneguk beberapa cairan pekat alkohol.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Entah efek mabuk atau bukan, tapi yang jelas, Izuku mendadak merinding. Rasa pahit di dalam mulut ia telan bulat-bulat. Panas menggerayangi tubuh. Ada getar aneh saat manik _hetero_ itu memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Izuku berpaling, kembali memandang bayangannya di cermin. Merah tak hanya berkumpul di area pipi, tapi juga menjalar hingga leher. Kenapa? Apakah efek tatapan pria berambut aneh itu?

Kepala bersurai hijau gelap menggeleng.

Tidak. Ini karena alkohol. Tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pria tegap yang kini berjalan mendekat.

"E-eh...?"

Manik bulat berkedip beberapa kali. Geletar aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Pria berambut putih-merah merapat di belakangnya. Izuku bisa melihat bayangan pria itu dari cermin. Sekejap, mereka saling berpandangan. Hanya hitungan detik, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan sangat mengejutkan.

Izuku menelan ludah. Pahit membanjiri indera pengecap.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan. Manik _hetero_ bergulir turun. Memandang cerukan leher berkeringat, dada berlapis kemeja tipis, memperhatikan pinggang ramping yang dibalut celana _jeans_. Adegan 'menatap cabul' berlangsung beberapa menit. Hingga sepasang manik itu kembali menatap Izuku.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sama sekali tak dapat diprediksi.

Izuku mendelik. Tubuhnya didekap dari belakang dengan rapat. Sepasang tangan mengusap tubuh bagian depan. Tak hanya itu, pria beraroma khas semakin mendekat, mengincar cerukan leher yang berdenyut panik.

"A-apa...?!"

Sepasang tangan sengaja tergelincir ke area bawah. Mengusap pinggang ramping dan bergerak ke depan. Izuku mendadak tremor. Manik hijaunya memandang horor. Sepasang tangan yang besar itu mengusap selangkangannya.

"Hmm," pria asing bergumam, tepat di samping telinga Izuku. "Kau benar. Ternyata kau memang laki-laki."

Gejolak emosi meledak.

Izuku menyikut tubuh tinggi cukup kuat. Walau sebenarnya, sama sekali tidak kuat. Pria asing itu menjauh karena tak mau kena sikut.

"Ups."

Pria asing itu sedikit menyeringai. Memandang Izuku dengan binar aneh.

"Jangan bercanda!" Izuku berteriak dengan suara gemetar. Memandang getir sosok tinggi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin berhenti menggoda. Pemuda keriting berbalik lalu melangkah ke samping kiri, bermaksud untuk menjauh dari ancaman bahaya.

Pria asing melepas jas berwarna biru dongker. Melipat asal-asalan dan meletakkan di atas wastafel. Manik _hetero_ menatap lurus ke arah Izuku, sembari mengendurkan ikatan dasi di sekitar leher.

"Aku tidak keberatan melakukan _itu_ dengan lelaki manis sepertimu."

 **.**

 **-A Drunk Boy and Mr. CEO-**

 **.**

Sesal selalu datang di akhir. Semua cerita cabul dan penuh adegan seksual pasti bersumber pada hal yang sama. Keteledoran si karakter yang berakhir penyesalan. Topik seperti itu sangat pasaran. Banyak penulis memegang kunci yang sama. Izuku tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Beberapa minggu lalu ia membaca salah satu _light_ _novel_. Kisah cabul. Siapa yang sangka laki-laki seperti Izuku menyukai bacaan cabul yang sanggup membuat kelaminnya ereksi. Di dalam _light_ _novel_ tersebut, karakter utama wanita hendak diperkosa. Ia mabuk. Berjalan sempoyongan di jalanan sepi. Pakaian rapi tak ada maksud mengundang. Lalu, pria asing datang mendekat. Mendekap dan menarik ke gang sempit.

Adegan selanjutnya sama sekali tak diingat oleh Izuku.

Detik ini, pikirannya sedang terpecah. Antara ingin mengingat adegan dari _light_ _novel_ cabul atau mencari jalan keluar dari kungkungan pria asing yang tampan.

Tubuh pendek dan mungil bergerak mundur. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok tinggi yang berjalan mendekat. Kemeja putih rapi tak lagi dihiasi dasi. Justru kini tergulung di salah satu telapak tangan.

Dua lelaki saling mendekat dan menjauh. Adegan itu bisa berlangsung sampai keesokan harinya, bila tidak ada dinding keramik yang menghadang.

Izuku menelan ludah. Punggung terasa dingin, menekan dinding keramik cukup kuat. Pria asing mendengus pelan. Berhenti tepat dua langkah dari pemuda keriting yang gugup. Dua pasang mata saling berpandangan. Manik hijau menatap ngeri, sementara manik _hetero_ mengeluarkan binar aneh yang... memikat.

"Jadi kau suka bermain di pojok?" Pria itu berujar dengan suara dalam. "Hmm... tidak masalah. Aku suka menggencetmu."

Kening berkeringat mengerut tidak mengerti. Demi Tuhan, meski _light_ _novel_ yang ia baca termasuk kategori dewasa dan cabul, tapi Izuku sama sekali tidak paham maksud dari ucapan pria asing tersebut. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia pahami: ia dalam bahaya. Entah keyakinan dari mana, tapi yang jelas, alarm tanda bahaya di dalam kepalanya sedang berbunyi sangat keras.

"M-m-mau apa kau?" Inginnya sih sedikit menggertak, tapi suara yang dihasilkan justru seperti cicitan tikus yang sedang terperangkap.

Pria tampan tersenyum sangat tipis. Tangan kanan bergerak secara perlahan. Izuku berjengit, hendak menjauh, tapi apa daya dinding keramik menahan tubuhnya. Pipi merah berkeringat diusap perlahan dengan telunjuk. Sepasang kaki yang dibalut _jeans_ kumal terlihat bergetar.

Takut.

"Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang," ujar pria itu.

Tubuh mereka sudah sangat dekat. Jarak menghilang tanpa disadari. Usapan meluncur menuju garis leher yang menegang. Izuku menelan udah gugup. Satu gerakan yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari tatapan manik _hetero_.

Tak ingin terlihat menyerah dan putus asa, Izuku memandang galak. Manik hijau berbinar, penuh rasa takut. Ia berujar dengan cicitan yang sama. "S-s-sudah kubilang, aku ini l-l-laki-laki!"

Pria asing mendekatkan kepala. Menghapus jarak di antara wajah keduanya. Hidung mancung saling bersentuhan. Izuku semakin bergetar. Aroma alkohol tercium sangat jelas ketika pria itu berbicara dengan suara menggoda.

"Hai, aku Shouto."

Izuku berkedip. Tak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan memperkenalkan diri. Efek alkohol ternyata belum hilang. Tanpa ada perasaan curiga, pemuda keriting mengangguk. Tersenyum tulus, meski sedikit kaku. _Oh, hanya ingin kenalan_ , batinnya naif.

" _Un_. Aku Izuku," sahutnya dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Tak ada nada ketakutan. Pemuda itu murni lupa, bila masih dalam lingkaran bahaya. Shouto menjilat bibir. Suka saat melihat ekspresi malu-malu menggemaskan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Salam kenal, Shou— _ump_!"

Manik kehijauan melotot ngeri. Bibir diraup dengan lumatan ganas. Sesi perkenalan berakhir dengan sangat brutal. Izuku mengerang. Mata terpejam dengan kuat. Sepasang tangan mendorong dada bidang sebisa mungkin. Sesak terasa ketika napasnya diambil paksa. Panik mendera, tiba-tiba Izuku lupa cara bernapas melalui hidung.

Mata terbuka dengan lelehan air mata. Sesak mulai terasa menyakitkan. Bibirnya tak henti dilumat dan dihisap. Manik _hetero_ berkilat. Menyukai sensasi yang menjalar di tubuh, ketika menatap wajah kesakitan dari pemuda bernama Izuku.

Ciuman yang brutal berhenti, tepat saat wajah berkeringat mulai keunguan. Pemuda keriting itu terbatuk. Menarik napas dengan cepat. Dada bergerak naik dan turun. Belum sempat rasa sesak itu hilang seluruhnya, Shouto kembali membubuhkan kecupan. Incaran selanjutnya adalah telinga.

"Hngh!—uhuk!"

Izuku berusaha menjauh. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia karena lengan kekar sudah melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang. Suara basah terdengar saat jelas. Kening mengerut antara geli dan aneh. Daun telinga terasa sangat basah. Diciumi dan dijilati tanpa henti. Lidah tak bertulang sedang bergerilya, menggoda sisi sensitif di area belakang telinga.

"Mngh..."

Manik kehijauan membelalak. Menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak percaya sudah mengeluarkan suara erangan, meski tanpa sadar. Shouto menyeringai. Kecupan turun ke cerukan leher yang basah. Asin terasa di lidah ketika menyapu daerah itu dengan sapuan panjang.

Tubuh mungil bergetar. Izuku memejamkan mata. Merasakan jilatan panas yang terasa geli. Bulu kuduk meremang tanpa diminta. Sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan, menyebarkan geletar aneh.

Rasanya panas. Sampai Izuku lelah dan tak sanggup lagi meronta.

Decapan basah terdengar. Leher tegang berulangkali dijilat dan dihisap. Tanda kemerahan satu per satu muncul. Merasa puas, Shouto menarik kepala. Manik _hetero_ memandang dengan aura gelap. Sarat akan nafsu yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

Manik kehijauan yang penuh air mata bergulir menyambut. Menatap dengan ekspresi tersakiti. Bibir mungil yang bengkak digigit. Gugup dan takut kembali hadir ketika telapak besar mengusap area pinggangnya.

"J-j-jangan...," cegah Izuku dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat menikmatinya." Shouto menjawab dengan santai. Tak melepas pandangan dari wajah yang semakin memerah.

Izuku menggeleng. Tubuh menggeliat berusaha lari. Telapak tangan yang besar menahan dengan sigap. Tak ingin mangsa lari begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana? Di sini saja bersamaku," goda Shouto sembari mengendus wewangian yang menguar dari rambut keriting hijau.

Tangan yang bergetar meremas helai kemeja. Sedikit bertenaga, ia mendorong. Menolak tubuh tegap yang semakin mengurung. Izuku menggigit bibir. Berdoa dalam hati, berharap seseorang muncul dan menjauhkannya dari pria asing bernama Shouto.

"A-a-awas... menjauh d-d-dariku."

Suara serak mulai berubah. Nadanya tercekat, seolah sedang menahan tangis. Tidak ingin menyerah, tangan yang bergetar semakin kuat mendorong. Tak ada perubahan. Tubuh Shouto sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Tsk."

Hanya decakan pelan. Tanpa berkomentar, Shouto memegang dua tangan bergetar dalam satu genggaman. Tubuh tegapnya merangsek maju. Menggencet tubuh pendek pada dinding dingin. Tak ingin memberikan celah untuk kabur barang sedikit. Dasi yang melilit telapak tangan dikendurkan, beralih dililitkan pada dua pergelangan tangan yang mendadak terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

Izuku menatap resah. "M-m-mau apa kau...?"

Tak ada jawaban. Shouto sangat berkonsentrasi saat melilit pergelangan Izuku dengan dasi. Lilitan diakhiri dengan simpul. Sangat kuat dan tak mungkin dilepas tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Sekarang kau bisa diam dengan tenang," ucap Shouto dengan suara santai.

Manik kehijauan menatap simpulan dasi dengan nanar. Ada rasa kebas yang perlahan terasa. Ia menengadah. Bersitatap dengan manik _hetero_ yang berkilat.

" _A-ano_... S-s-shouto—gyaah!"

Tubuh pendek yang ringan diangkat begitu saja. Tanpa merasa terbebani, Shouto membawa Izuku pada deretan wastafel. Terburu-buru, ia mendudukkan pantat kenyal pada lapisan marmer yang tak kalah dinginnya dengan dinding keramik.

"A-a-apa yang—

Pertanyaan itu terhenti. Telunjuk panjang menekan bibir bengkak. Shouto mengeluarkan suara _sssttt_ pelan. Wajah yang tampan kembali mendekat. Ia berbisik. "Kita mulai bersenang-senang, Izuku."

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Shouto mengangkat tangan Izuku ke udara. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher. Kemeja tipis kotak-kotak dirobek paksa. Memunculkan pekikan terkejut dari sang empunya. Dada bidang dengan otot samar terpampang di hadapan. Mengkilat ditempa lampu toilet yang remang.

Tubuh tinggi sedikit membungkuk. Dua tangan melingkar manja pada pinggang Izuku yang ramping. Tak ingin menunggu lama, wajah tampan itu melesak maju. Melumat apapun yang ada di depan. Dada basah dijilat dan dikecup. Decapan erotis terdengar, membuat Izuku bergetar.

"J-j-jangan—hngh!"

Sepasang mata terpejam dengan erat. Merasakan sensasi ganjil ketika putingnya dijilat dan dihisap. Punggung berlapis kemeja digosok berulang kali dengan dua tangan yang terikat. Bermaksud memberikan kode untuk berhenti, tapi diartikan lain oleh pria mabuk yang ganas.

Mengira Izuku meminta lebih, hisapan pada puting diperkuat. Mata yang terpejam, mendadak terbuka dengan membelalak.

"A-aaangh!"

Panas mendera. Geletar itu datang membuat pening. Sensasi aneh yang nikmat membuat Izuku tak kuasa menahan desahan. Titik sensitifnya telah ditemukan. Hanya hitungan menit, Shouto sudah tahu bahwa pemuda keriting itu suka bila putingnya dijilat sembari dihisap kuat.

"H-henti—annhh!—ngh!"

Tubuh mungil mendadak bergetar hebat. Mulut berucap tidak, tapi dua tangan justru menarik kepala bersurai ganda itu semakin dekat. Izuku meminta lebih secara tidak sadar. Sepasang kaki menjepit pinggul Shouto dengan erat. Menjerat pria tinggi itu untuk terus mencumbu.

Sesi jilat dan hisap berhenti setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Pemuda berambut keriting terengah dengan wajah merah. Ia menunduk. Menatap sosok lain yang kini menampilkan wajah paling tampan. Guratan nafsu tergambar dengan jelas.

Izuku menelan ludah.

Sebuah gerakan fatal, karena detik berikutnya, Shouto merangsek maju. Melumat kasar dan penuh nafsu. Bibir dihisap dan digigit. Kali ini lebih brutal dibanding sebelumnya. Sampai gigi saling berbenturan tak karuan. Izuku mengernyit. Merasakan anyir darah pada indera pengecap. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Terasa perih ketika lidah basah menyapu dan menghisap area tersebut.

"Mmmn—ngh!"

Puas membuat bibir semakin bengkak, Shouto menarik diri. Sepasang lengan yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai bergerak aktif. Mengusap pelan area pinggang yang ramping. Tubuh lemas sedikit bergetar. Izuku melirik ke samping. Menemukan telapak besar sedang mengusap area paha, sementara usapan lain terasa di bagian belakang. Menggoda bongkahan pantat.

Tubuh sudah terlalu lelah. Ingin memberontak, tapi apa daya tenaga pun tak ada. Pemuda berambut keriting hanya bisa mengigit bibir. Menahan desahan ketika salah satu usapan nakal sudah beranjak semakin turun. Menggoda betis dan paha dalam. Sesekali menggesek area selangkangan.

Shouto menghembuskan napas berat. Sedari tadi tak melepaskan ekspresi lelah, nikmat, dan tersakiti yang terus terlihat dari wajah Izuku. Semuanya terekam di dalam kepala. Mengirimkan sinyal lain yang membuat nafsunya membeludak.

Sosok yang tenang, terlihat mulai tak sabaran. Napas memburu adalah tandanya. Sepasang tangan mulai bergerak cepat melepas kaitan celana _jeans_ buluk. Membuat si pemilik panik dan menatap dengan kerutan pada kening.

"S-shouto? H-h-hentikan... t-tidak...," Izuku mencicit dengan suara bergetar. _Jeans_ ditarik paksa. Melorot dan jatuh di atas lantai. Tersisa dalaman kusam berwarna abu. Tubuh nyaris telanjang, ia hanya bisa bernapas cepat dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Kesabaran ditutupi oleh nafsu. Shouto tak memberikan Izuku untuk berpikir. Dua tangan menarik paksa helai terakhir yang menutupi tubuh mungil. Kaki dipaksa mengangkang. Keduanya diangkat ke atas, mempermudah proses pelepasan sepihak.

"H-hentikan!—hiks—t-tidak—k-kumohon..."

Isakan mulai terdengar. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya dalaman kusam yang terjatuh mengikuti _jeans_. Getar tubuh semakin hebat. Rasa takut menghampiri. Menimbulkan sesak luar biasa. Napas putus-putus terdengar menyakitkan. Izuku menatap dengan bulir air mata tak berhenti mengalir.

Manik _hetero_ membola. Tertegun. Desir aneh terasa nikmat. Menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Rasa ingin menguasi muncul menghilangkan akal pikiran. Tak peduli dengan isak tangis yang memilukan hati. Ia sedang bernafsu. Tubuhnya panas. Kemaluan sudah tegang sejak melihat pemuda keriting itu terengah di depan wastafel usai memuntahkan isi perut di salah satu bilik.

Pipi berkeringat diusap perlahan. Shouto tersenyum tipis. Mendekatkan wajah hingga napas mereka berbenturan.

"Ya," bisiknya dengan desisan panas. "Perlihatkan wajah itu padaku, Izuku."

Pemuda berambut keriting menggeleng. Terisak. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Darah segar kembali terlihat pada luka di sudut bibir. Perih terasa, tapi Izuku tak ingin berhenti menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuh terasa mati rasa. Kaki terus dipaksa mengangkang. Memperlihatkan kemaluan lemas yang menggantung. Telapak besar segera meraih dalam genggaman erat. Mengocok paksa. Menyebarkan geletar aneh menyakitkan.

"Aakh!—t-tidak—j-jangan—kuuh!"

Manik kehijauan memandang nanar. Kemaluan tak henti dikocok. Bermaksud untuk menaikkan gairah. Shouto menatap dalam diam. Manik _hetero_ memperhatikan dengan saksama setiap ekspresi yang dibuat oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, Shouto ingin bermain secara halus. Layaknya ia menggagahi wanita. Bercumbu, melakukan pemanasan, hisap sana hisap sini, lalu tusuk hingga muncrat. Ya, itu adalah niat awal. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika melihat pemuda bernama Izuku menangis dan terisak di bawah cumbuannya.

Geletar itu merasuk hingga ke tulang. Menyebar denyutan aneh yang mendebarkan. Tubuh bergerak dengan sendiri. Ingin membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar dalam kungkungannya.

Erangan sakit dan tak nyaman terus berlangsung. Shouto menunduk. Sadar bahwa kemaluan kecil yang ia kocok tidak juga bangun. Ia mendecak pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria tinggi itu melepaskan tangan dari Izuku. Bukan membiarkan pemuda itu lari, tapi karena ia harus membebaskan kemaluan yang sudah tegang dan berdenyut menyakitkan.

Seumur hidup, Izuku hanya pernah melihat bentuk kemaluan pria lain dalam sebuah film porno. Ia ingat, Bakugo—teman masa kecilnya—pernah membawa salah satu dvd porno ke sekolah. Membicarakan pemeran utama wanita yang seksi dan binal ketika disodok. Tak sengaja, kaset dvd itu tertinggal di laci. Bakugo diseret paksa oleh dua kawannya untuk segera membeli dvd porno baru. Tidak tahu bahwa salah satu koleksi pornonya dibawa lari oleh Izuku.

Malam hari, kamar luar biasa gelap, hanya cahaya dari komputer saja yang berfungsi sebagai penerangan. Izuku Midoriya, pertama kali menonton film porno dan muncrat tanpa disentuh. Rekor yang memalukan.

Seingat Izuku, kemaluan pemain film porno yang ia lihat berukuran biasa. Survei mengatakan rata-rata lelaki Jepang memang memiliki kemaluan berukuran standar. Ya, standar. Survei inilah yang membuat pemuda keriting merasa tak masalah ukurannya sendiri di bawah standar. Toh, ia yakin banyak lelaki Jepang di luar sana yang berkemaluan standar bahkan lebih mungil darinya.

Ya, itu yang selalu diyakini Izuku. Sebelum akhirnya ia melihat secara langsung ada laki-laki Jepang memiliki kemaluan di luar kata strandar.

Bola kehijauan menatap nanar dan horor. Bak sedang berhadapan dengan monster bertentakel yang terkadang muncul di _light_ _novel_ super dewasa dan aneh. Sebuah _genre_ yang sama sekali bukan selera Izuku. Hanya ada satu hal yang berbeda dari benda panjang itu dengan tentakel kebanyakan: benda itu tidak bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Shouto menghela napas panjang. Beban seolah hilang sejenak ketika kemaluan itu terbebas dari sarang. Mengacung tegak dengan percaya diri. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika melihat ekspresi 'ngeri' terpancar dari wajah pemuda keriting. Bermaksud menggoda, ia usap kemaluannya perlahan. Membuat benda panjang dan tebal itu berdenyut.

"H-hhhiiii...!"

Izuku menggeleng. Manik mata semakin membelalak. Ia coret kesimpulannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Benda panjang yang menggantung di antara kaki Shouto SANGAT mirip dengan tentakel mengerikan yang melata dan menyodok lubang apapun. Tubuh nyaris telanjang itu bergetar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ukuranku memang di atas standar," ucap Shouto sangat percaya diri. Usapan telah berhenti. Kini ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam dompet. "Tadinya aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Tapi melihatmu menangis justru membuat gairahku semakin tinggi."

Satu bungkusan persegi dikeluarkan dari saku dompet. Pria tampan itu menatap dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Menggoda Izuku dengan menggoyangkan bungkusan tersebut. "Kau tahu ini apa, kan?"

Tak perlu melihat dua kali, Izuku tahu benda apa itu. Kondom. Ia belum pernah mencoba memakai, karena memang ia masih perjaka. Namun, ia paham benar kegunaan benda elastis tersebut.

Leher menegang. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh. Perlahan, Izuku menggeser punggung ke atas. Bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan dua tangan yang sibuk membuka bungkusan kondom.

Manik _hetero_ tak lepas memandang. Menatap intens sembari memasang kondom pada kelamin keras. Izuku semakin bergerak menjauh. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering di dalam kepala dengan volume maksimal. Napas putus-putus. Tiba-tiba teringat adegan yang sempat ia lupa dari _light_ _novel_ dewasa. Bayangan seorang wanita digagahi paksa hingga pingsan, membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"Mau ke mana?" Shouto mendesis. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mencengkram betis ramping yang dingin. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Napas memburu sarat nafsu. Dua lengan kekar mendekap kaki Izuku. Menarik sedikti kasar hingga bongkahan yang kenyal itu nyaris jatuh dari wastafel.

"T-t-tidak... j-j-jangan..."

"Tidak akan sakit," ucap Shouto berusaha menenangkan. "Kondom ini sudah memiliki _lube_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan lubangmu yang kering itu."

Izuku menggeleng. Sepasang kaki semakin dibuka lebar. Lubang kecil yang belum pernah ditembus terlihat malu-malu. Shouto menjilat bibir. Membayangkan keketatan ketika merojok masuk.

"Lubangmu masih sempit sekali, Izuku," komentar pria tampan itu. Dua tangan meremas bongkahan kenyal dan membuka belahannya. Lubang sedikit berkedut. Menyambut antusias bu jari yang mengusap pelan.

"U-uhh..."

Kening mengernyit. Gelisah, tidak nyaman, dan takut. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Kerutan semakin diusap dan dipijat perlahan. Shouto memandang intens. Sesekali bergumam, ketika kerutan itu berkedut.

Perut terasa kram. Geletar aneh perlahan menjadi nikmat, membuat kepala pening. Suhu tubuh meningkat dengan drastis. Jantung berdentum tak menentu. Menduga-duga hal apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu.

Izuku menatap dengan binar aneh. Takut masih mendominasi, tapi Shouto yakin bahwa ia melihat sedikit rasa penasaran dari manik kehijauan itu. Desir nafsu kembali menguasai. Tubuh tinggi maju semakin dekat. Menggesek kemaluan pada belahan pantat yang terbuka. Ia mendesis. Tak melepas pandangan dari sepasang manik hijau yang membelalak.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada lubangmu yang perjaka," ujar pria itu dengan kilat nafsu semakin pekat.

Izuku memberontak. Menggeliat kasar, berusaha untuk kabur. Pinggang dicengkeram sangat kuat oleh sepasang tangan besar. Ia meringis. Kepala menggeleng berulang kali. Memohon untuk dilepaskan. Kemaluan yang keras mulai menggesek kerutan mungil. Gesek-gesek pelan, mengarahkan ujung kepala berbentuk seperti jamur. Rektum menyempit, tak mengizinkan benda asing untuk masuk.

Shouto mendecak. Gairah sudah sangat tinggi. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk membobol masuk. Berbekal nafsu yang menguasai akal pikiran, ia mengencangkan cengkeraman tangan. Berusaha membuat pinggul semok di hadapannya berhenti menggeliat. Manik _hetero_ berkilat. Hanya ada satu cara agar kemaluannya dapat masuk.

Gerak tubuh semakin kasar. Shouto mendekat. Kembali menggesek kemaluannya. Saat dirasa posisi sudah pas, ia menekan pinggul dengan keras. Izuku menjerit nyaring. Perih terasa saat lubangnya dibobol paksa. Tubuh mungil bergetar menahan sakit. Benda panjang terus menekan masuk tanpa jeda.

"Arrgh!—s-sakit—hiks—uuu..."

Kening mengerut dalam. Otot rektum mengetat. Sebuah gerakan refleks ketika benda asing masuk dengan kasar. Pria tampan mendesis. Nikmat dan linu menjadi satu. Kemaluan dicengkeram saat kuat. Ia menunduk. Memandang bagaimana kerutan mungil melebar dan menelan kemaluannya. Hangat dan sempit terasa menggigit. Sensasi yang selalu ia sukai bila bermain anal.

"Ngh—lubang perjaka memang selalu nikmat," Shouto memuji dengan keringat mengalir. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Menikmati sensasi ketika otot rektum mengejang dan mengendur. Seakan batang kerasnya sedang dipijat.

"S-sakit... hiks... h-hentikan..."

Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Tubuh mungil tak berhenti bergetar. Izuku memandang dengan wajah basah. Perpaduan antara keringat dan air mata. Binar mata terlihat tersakiti. Shouto menelan ludah. Ia membungkuk, mengurung pemuda di bawahnya. Wajah basah diusap dengan telapak.

"Ya, pasti sakit karena aku memasukimu dengan paksa," ucap Shouto dengan nada berat. "Tapi sungguh, lubangmu sangat ketat sampai aku tidak tahan untuk bergerak."

Izuku menggeleng. Menatap dengan sayu dan ketakutan. Benda panjang mulai bergerak keluar. Sebelum bagian ujung kepalanya keluar, benda itu kembali menusuk masuk.

"ARGH!"

Manik hijau membelalak. Denyut sakit menusuk tulang belakang. Nyeri tak karuan terasa menyiksa. Bulir air mata mengalir membasahi wajah. Ia meringis. Merasakan benda itu kembali bergerak dengan gerakan yang sama. Keluar, lalu menusuk dengan kuat.

Shouto mengeraskan rahang. Menahan desahan ketika kemaluan tak henti diremas. Ia menunduk. Memperhatikan isak tangis dari pemuda yang kini terlihat lemas. Ia menunduk. Menghisap puting keras. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh _partner_ dadakannya.

Izuku menggeliat. Geli dan nikmat ketika dua puting dimainkan. Desah kesakitan berubah manis. Perhatiannya kini terpecah. Antara rasa nyeri pada bagian belakang dan nikmat pada dadanya. Ia tak mengerti lagi. Semua rasa ini sangat baru. Napas mulai memburu. Nyeri perlahan menghilang. Otot yang ketat melunak. Shouto menyeringai di antara sesi hisap puting.

"Mngh!—hnggh!"

Erangan manis terdengar. Izuku tak peduli lagi. Pandangan tertuju pada langit-langit toilet. Ada banyak sarang laba-laba. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Langit-langit kotor berubah menjadi wajah tampan berkeringat. Ia tertegun. Berbagi napas dengan pria yang kini mengurungnya. Tatapan manik _hetero_ terlihat gelap. Penuh nafsu dan gairah. Menambah ketampanan yang membuat wajah terasa panas.

"Izuku..."

Nama itu dipanggil dengan nada berat. Menggelitik indera pendengaran. Semburat merah memenuhi wajah. Belum sempat pemuda hijau itu menjawab, Shouto sudah menariknya dalam ciuman basah. Bibir yang sejak tadi pasif, kini mulai membalas dengan kecupan kaku. Rasa nikmat mulai menguasai tubuh. Izuku mengerang ketika benda panjang bergerak cepat di dalamnya.

Pinggul terus bergerak dengan kuat. Tak ada jeda bagi pemuda keriting itu untuk bernapas. Ciuman basah berakhir dengan liur menetes. Manik hijau memandang sayu. Bibir bengkak terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"Ahh—ngh—u-uhh!"

Shouto menggeram. Otot ketat terus menghisapnya. Pinggul bergerak semakin cepat. Menghentak sangat dalam dan menyundul kelenjar nikmat. Tubuh mungil tersentak dalam sengatan listrik. Punggung melengkung dengan garis erotis. Kepala bersurai keriting menengadah. Mulut terbuka tanpa bersuara.

Pria tampan menyeringai. Menarik pinggang pemuda di bawahnya, lalu menyodok dengan gerakan cepat ke arah yang sama. Menyundul titik lembut berkali-kali. Menyebarkan getar nikmat tanpa jeda.

"AHH!—NGH!—a-apa itu?!—HNGH!"

Kilat putih memburamkan pandangan setiap kelenjar itu disundul. Shouto mendesah berat. Otot rektum yang lembut mencengkeram kuat. Ia mendekap tubuh gemetaran di bawahnya. Mempercepat gerakan pinggul.

"Agh—Izuku— _shit_! Ototmu mengetat setiap—ugh—aku menusuk titik nikmatmu," desah Shouto sembari membubuhkan kecupan pada leher berkeringat.

Izuku bernapas sangat cepat. Memburu. Tak berhenti mendesah. Nikmat luar biasa terasa sampai kepala pening. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya selalu menyentuh titik yang sama. Menggetarkan tubuh. Membuatnya menginginkan hal yang lebih. Leher yang basah dijilat. Ditandai sana-sini. Gairah memanas mengaburkan semua logika. Pemuda hijau menjerit nyaring.

"L-lagih—ahh!—n-nikmat!—ngh!"

Shouto menarik wajah dari cerukan leher. Pinggul tak berhenti. Manik _hetero_ bersitatap dengan manik hijau yang menggelap karena nafsu. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu, lehernya sudah ditarik. Bibir bengkak mengajaknya bercumbu. Mencium ganas dengan gerakan kaku dan sangat tidak berpengalaman. Gigi taring tak sengaja menggigit terlalu kuat.

Shouto meringis. Membalas ciuman dengan kebuasan yang sama. Membagi darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir. Anyir terasa tak menghentikan gairah. Izuku menggeliat. Menggoyangkan pinggul meminta lebih.

Cumbuan berhenti atas dasar ketidaksabaran. Kemaluan panjang ditarik keluar. Menimbulkan desah kecewa dari mantan perjaka yang kini memasang wajah lesu.

"S-shou—hhh—to..."

Pria tampan tersenyum tipis. Ia lepas ikatan dasi pada pergelangan tangan. Guratan merah terlihat membekas. Ia tarik tubuh mungil itu untuk turun dari wastafel yang kini memanas. Posisi berubah. Pemuda keriting yang terengah kini memandang bayangannya sendiri.

Izuku nyaris tak mengenali dirinya. Penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Rambut semakin acak-acakan, keringat membasahi wajah dan leher, liur yang terus mengalir dari bibir bengkak yang terbuka. Shouto mengecup leher jenjang dari belakang. Mendekap erat.

Pinggul ditarik agar sedikit menungging. Bongkahan kenyal diuleni dengan tangan. Belahannya dibuka, menampilkan kerutan menganga yang berkedut.

"Lihat lubang siapa yang meminta diisi, hm?" Ia menggoda dengan bisikan pelan.

Semburat merah menghiasi seluruh wajah. Izuku menggigit bibir. Merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika batang berkondom itu menggesek belahan pantatnya.

"...sukan..."

Shouto mengerutkan kening. Menatap bayangan Izuku dari cermin. Pemuda itu sedang menutup mulut. Wajahnya sangat merah.

"Kau bilang apa, Izuku?"

Hening. Hanya desah berat saja yang terdengar.

"Mm... sukan..."

Sebenarnya, Shouto paham apa yang diminta oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya. Namun, tetap saja, menggoda pemuda tersebut memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Izuku memandang dari cermin. Manik hijau sayu. Wajah merah padam karena malu. Ia kembali berucap sedikit keras.

"M-masukan..."

Ah. Shouto sangat menyukai ekspresi itu. Penuh gairah. Ingin meminta tapi terlalu malu. Tangan besar mengelus perut rata yang berkeringat. Ada guratan otot tipis di area tersebut. Ia menumpukan dagu pada pundak licin. Berbisik dengan nada menggoda, tepat di dekat telinga.

"Apanya yang dimasukan, hmm?"

Wajah merah semakin pekat. Izuku menggigit bibir. Hendak memberitahu, tapi juga enggan. Gairah masih membara. Ia ingin segera diisi kembali.

"P-p-p-penis—AHNG!"

Manik hijau terbelalak. Belum sempat jawaban itu selesai, kemaluan panjang sudah melesak masuk dengan keras. Menubruk titik nikmat. Otot rektum segera mengetat. Menggencet manja sembari menghisap.

Shouto menggeram. Meremas pinggang ramping. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Menyodok titik yang sama. Suara riuh terdengar. Selangkangan membentur pantat kenyal bercampur dengan bunyi basah yang erotis.

"Argh—Izuku..."

Pemuda keriting meremas pinggiran wastafel. Nikmat kembali dirasakan. Gairah melejit naik ketika memandang ekspresi seksnya sendiri dari cermin. Wajah merah, liur menetes dari sela bibir, desah manis yang tak berhenti. Tubuh mungil bergerak maju dan mundur, mengikuti arah gerakan dari pria di belakangnya.

"Ahh!—ahh!—ngh!—S-shouto—uhh!"

Tubuh mungil didekap dari belakang. Menekan kemaluan semakin dalam. Pinggul tak berhenti bergerak. Justru semakin cepat. Pria tampan bernapas berat di cerukan leher. Menghirup aroma keringat yang bercampur. Perut rata diusap. Shouto menatap dari belakang. Kemaluan yang sedari tadi lemas, kini sudah menegak dengan cairan bening membasahi ujungnya.

Desahan semakin nyaring. Izuku memandang area bawah. Kemaluan tegak sedang dikocok dengan telapak besar. Menambah rasa nikmat yang membuat seluruh dunianya berputar. Ia menggeleng. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar yang mengocok cepat, seirama dengan gerakan sodokan.

"T-tida—anghhh!—h-henti—aahh—kan!"

Shouto menyeringai. Bernapas sangat cepat. Otot rektum tak henti menghisap kemaluannya. Gerakan semakin tak terkendali. Ia berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Kemaluanmu sangat keras—ngh—apakah nikmat?"

Izuku memandang manik _hetero_ dari cermin. Mulut masih mengeluarkan desahan. Ia mengangguk. Menikmati sensasi yang luar biasa, lalu menjawab dengan terengah. "Y-ya—hngh—n-nikmath—hhhh."

"Bagus—ghh..."

Dekapan semakin erat. Pinggul menghentak dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bunyi becek semakin riuh. Izuku mendesah dengan keras. Tak peduli bila ada seseorang muncul dari balik pintu masuk. Mata terpejam. Pasrah ketika lehernya dikecupi tanpa henti. Pantat menyorong ke belakang. Mengikuti arah gerakan sodokan.

Pemuda hijau yang polos dan menangis ketakutan, kini berubah menjadi binal. Sesekali Shouto akan berbisik, memecut gairah dengan pujian tentang lubang ketat dan keerotisan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

Lelah mulai terasa. Izuku menyandarkan punggung pada dada bidang di belakang. Mendesah nyaring ketika—lagi-lagi—titik nikmatnya ditubruk berulang kali. Mata yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. Manik hijau memandang dari cermin. Pria tampan sedang mendekap kuat. Kemaluan dikocok cepat, sementara tubuhnya bergerak maju dan mundur mengikuti arah sodokan.

Izuku berkedip beberapa kali. Memandang wajah tampan yang kini terpejam dengan desahan berat. Bibir tipis itu sesekali akan mengecup leher basah, membisikkan pujian yang membuat debaran aneh terasa di dada. Perhatian tercuri ketika melihat pergerakan dari arah pintu masuk. Deritnya tak terdengar karena suara erotis yang memenuhi toilet.

"Todoroki? Kenapa lama se... kali."

Kirishima termenung di depan pintu masuk. Menatap dua insan lelaki yang sedang heboh bergerak mencari kepuasaan duniawi. Pandangan tertuju pada pinggul kawannya yang menusuk heboh. Lalu beralih pada pemuda keriting yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bergairah.

"I-izuku?"

Shouto melirik dari cermin. Mendecak sebal lalu menambah kecepatan. Membuat pemuda hijau itu mendesah keras dan nyaring. Kirishima menelan ludah. Manik _hetero_ sedang menatap tajam.

"Ahh!—ahhhn!—S-shouto—ungh!"

Desahan Izuku semakin nyaring. Klimaks akan segera hadir. Otot rektum mengetat lebih kuat. Mencengkeram hebat setiap pria itu menarik kemaluannya.

"Agh—aku sedang sibuk, Kirishima," ujar Shouto ditengah napas berat. "Tunggu s-sebentar lagi—hhhh."

Pria berambut merah itu mengangguk. Tanpa bicara, ia kembali menutup pintu. Membiarkan dua lelaki menggapai klimaks.

Shouto menghela napas panjang dan berat. Pinggul semakin bergerak cepat. Kemaluan membesar tanda ia sudah mencapai batas. Tubuh mungil di dekap. Kemaluan keras terus dikocok. Izuku mendesah. Dua tangan yang dingin meremas erat lengan Shouto. Mencari pegangan.

"Mngh!—a-aku—ahhh!—ahh!—a-ada yang mau—hhh—k-kelu—argh!"

Pria tampan mengangguk. Mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangan. Ia juga sudah diambang batas. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh mungil bergetar hebat. Kemaluan yang yang keras dan kemerahan berdenyut lalu menyemburkan cairan panas. Izuku mendesah panjang. Klimaks datang lebih nikmat dibanding muncrat ketika menonton video porno.

Shouto menggeram. Kemaluan dicengkeram hebat. Tubuh bergetar ketika cairan panas keluar. Dekapan dipererat. Dua tubuh mengejang di antara klimaks yang hebat. Napas berat dan memburu terdengar. Manik _hetero_ memandang ke depan. Menatap pemuda keriting yang sedang bersandar pada tubuhnya. Manik hijau dipenuhi binar kepuasan. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengecup leher jenjang untuk terakhir kali.

Kemaluan ditarik perlahan. Kondom dilepas, diikat dan dibuang pada tong sampah. Pria tampan mendesah lega. Ia melirik sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri mematung di depan wastafel. Dua tungkai bergetar tak sanggup menahan pijakan.

"Izuku...?"

Pemuda keriting menoleh. Menatap dengan sayu. Tubuh lemas terasa tak bertenaga. Ia nyaris terjengkang, apabila lengan kokoh Shouto tidak segera menangkapnya. Klimaks hebat yang menguras tenaga.

Biarkan Izuku tertidur sejenak. Hingga saat ia bangun nanti, pengalaman ini hanya akan dianggap mimpi.

 **.**

 **-A Drunk Boy and Mr. CEO-**

 **.**

Dunia malam benar-benar bukan kawan baik bagi Izuku. Bila bukan tuntutan profesi, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat penuh dosa itu—lagi. Musik kencang berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Sangat tidak nyaman. Aroma asap rokok dan alkohol pun sama sekali tidak membantu.

Izuku duduk di salah satu sudut klub malam. Dua gelas alkohol sudah tandas. Ia tidak akan mau minum lagi dan berakhir lupa ingatan seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Manik hijau melirik ke samping. Menatap sosok pemuda lain berambut pirang.

"Maaf merepotkan, Kaminari."

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. Menenggak gelas alkohol yang kesekian. "Tak masalah, Midoriya. Aku juga tidak mau kau pulang dalam keadaan pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu."

Izuku meringis. Merasa tidak enak harus melibatkan salah satu rekan kerjanya dalam projek _light_ _novel_. Manik hijau menatap keramaian yang tak berubah. Memperhatikan euforia di dalam klub malam.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian sebelum kau pingsan?"

Kepala berambut keriting itu menoleh. Menatap Kaminari, lalu berpikir. Bayangan pria tinggi dengan surai berbeda warna, terbesit di dalam kepala. Semua terasa buram. Izuku menggeleng.

"Ah. Begitu," ujar pemuda bermata sipit. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin kau memang terlalu banyak minum hingga pingsan."

Izuku tersenyum tipis. Tak sanggup membantah, tapi juga enggan untuk mengiyakan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Izuku?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar. Pemuda berambut merah berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebar. Sebotol minuman ia bawa. Kaminari menyambut dengan ramah.

"Kirishima?"

"Oh? Kaminari?"

Dua lelaki saling berpelukan. Kirishima duduk di seberang. Meletakkan sebotol minuman di atas meja. "Kau sudah minum?"

Kaminari mengangguk. " _Yeah_. Kuhabiskan pesanan kawanku ini agar ia tidak mabuk."

Tawa terdengar keras. Izuku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap tak mengganggu orang di sekitar.

"Ya! Izuku memang peminum yang payah—hahahaha."

Pemuda pirang menatap bingung. Keningnya mengerut. "Dari mana kau kenal dengan Midoriya?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu, aku menemaninya minum," jawab Kirishima. Menuangkan minuman alkohol ke dalam gelas. "Sungguh, ia payah sekali."

"Jadi kau yang membuatnya pingsan?"

"Hah?"

Kaminari mendecak. "Kemarin Midoriya pulang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri— _well_ , dia cerita padaku keesokan harinya di kantor."

Kirishima terdiam. Memandang Izuku dengan intens. "Oh, ya. Dia memang pingsan."

Izuku menunduk. Tak tahan dengan tatapan aneh dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Kaminari menghela napas.

"Lain kali jangan membuatnya minum terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai pingsan."

Kirishima tertawa pelan. "Ya, dia memang mabuk. Tapi alasan dia tak sadarkan diri itu bukan karena mabuk."

Izuku berkedip beberapa kali. "Bukan?"

Pemuda bergigi tajam itu mengangguk. Menenggak cairan di dalam gelas dalam sekali teguk. Ia mendesah lega. Tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seseorang mendekat. Seringai tersungging di wajah. Ia memberikan kode kepala Izuku untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada dia," ucap Kirishima.

Izuku menoleh. Mata terbelalak ketika pria tinggi yang tampan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Manik _hetero_ datar dan memikat. Surai aneh berbeda warna putih-merah. Tubuh jangkung dengan aroma khas. Bayangan itu kembali datang. Kali ini tidak buram. Semua terlihat dengan jelas. Bahkan tubuhnya bereaksi. Seolah mengingat semua sentuhan panas yang memabukkan.

"Izuku?" Suara itu terdengar sama dan sangat familiar. Jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi terdengar sangat dekat.

Tubuh mungil tersentak. Napas memburu. Ia berdiri dengan terburu. Membungkuk singkat lalu berlari ke arah toilet. Menghiraukan teriakan dari Kaminari yang kebingungan.

Toilet sangat sepi. Biliknya terbuka semua. Tanda bahwa memang tidak ada orang lain di dalam sana. Izuku berdiri di depan wastafel dengan wajah merah padam dan napas memburu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Semua rekaman kejadian yang ia pikir mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata.

Debar jantung tak terkendali. Telapak tangan bergetar. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sengatan nyeri pada bagian belakang. Derit pintu terdengar mengalihkan fokus. Tubuh mungil tertegun. Pria itu mengikuti. Berjalan tenang ke arahnya dengan wajah datar.

Tubuh tinggi hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Wajah terasa sangat panas, Izuku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Izuku."

Tak ada sahutan. Pemuda keriting itu memilih diam. Gugup bukan main ketika suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Ia tersentak. Lengan kekar mendekapnya dari samping. Napas panas menerpa telinga.

"Aku mencarimu selama beberapa minggu ini," ujar Shouto dengan nada berat. "Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Izuku melirik. Bibir tipis menjadi pemandangan utama. Wajah semakin terasa panas. Pandangan tertarik pada sudut bibir yang terluka. Sebuah luka yang sama persis dengan luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya juga. Seolah mengetahui arah tatapan pemuda hijau tersebut, Shouto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, lukanya belum hilang," ucapnya menggoda. "Kau mencium dan menggigitku terlalu bersemangat, Izuku."

Tubuh mungil terasa panas. Bayang-bayang kejadian berputar di dalam kepala. Kecupan lembut terasa di pipi. Shouto tersenyum. Berbisik pelan sembari mengusap leher jenjang yang berkeringat.

"Kau ingin mengulang kejadian itu secara sadar di tempat yang sama?" Tawarnya dengan godaan. "Atau kita pindah ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan?"

Napas memburu dan putus-putus. Izuku yakin ia sedang tidak mabuk. Beberapa menit lalu, ia hanya menelan dua gelas alkohol, tidak lebih. Logika masih menguasai pikiran. Namun, entah mengapa, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia menoleh. Memasang wajah sayu.

"S-shouto..."

"Hmm?"

"T-t-tempat lain..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaminari duduk dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali ia memandang pintu toilet yang sampai detik ini belum terbuka. Ia melirik pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Pemuda itu begitu tenang dan santai. Terus meneguk alkohol. Sesekali ia akan menggoda gadis seksi yang melewati meja mereka.

"Kirishima."

"Hmm?" Pemuda berambut merah bergumam sebagai respon.

"Dia temanmu?"

Kirishima terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Paham siapa yang dimaksud 'dia'. "CEO di tempat kerjaku, namanya Todoroki Shouto. Kami sering mampir ke sini bila selesai rapat."

Pemuda pirang mengangguk.

"Dia kenal dengan Midoriya?"

Hening.

"Kurang lebih," jawab Kirishima. "Kami yang mengantar Izuku pulang."

Kaminari ber-hoo ria. Ia mengangguk. "Berarti dia orang yang baik, hmm."

Kirishima tak ingin berkomentar. Biarkan kawannya ini mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya dengan sendirinya. Ia memilih menenggak alkohol lagi. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sipit itu berdiri dari duduk. Memandang horor ke arah depan. Penasaran, Kirishima menoleh. Mencari sesuatu yang membuat kawan semasa kuliahnya ini begitu terkejut.

"M-midoriya?"

Pintu toilet terbuka. Izuku keluar bersama dengan Shouto. Dua lelaki itu berjalan buru-buru. Baru setengah perjalanan, mereka berhenti. Pria tinggi yang berjalan di depan berbalik. Kaminari hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Izuku digendong dengan gaya pengantin. Mereka keluar dari klub malam tanpa memperhatikan pandangan aneh dari pengunjung lain.

Beberapa menit, Kaminari masih berdiri. Pundaknya ditepuk. Pemuda berambut merah terkekeh pelan dan menyodorkan segelas alkohol.

"K-kirishima? Mereka mau ke mana?"

Pemuda bergigi tajam itu menggendikkan bahu. Menyeringai jahil dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Biasanya pasangan yang digendong ala pengantin berakhir di mana?"

Kaminari terdiam. Kening mengerut, nampak berpikir. Detik berikutnya, warna merah mendominasi wajah. Ia menunduk. Tak sanggup membayangkan dua lelaki bergumul di ranjang bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note Begundal Busuk :**

 **SELESAIIIIIIIII~**

 **Ini fict hasil kolaborsi bersama Shirocchin (penyelenggara event OFA heuheu). Saya iya-iya aja sewaktu diajak kolaborasi, padahal projek lagi numpuk. Tapi, untuk event OFA sih apa yang enggak ehe.**

 **Ide fict ini murni dari Shirocchin. Saya hanya kebagian eksekusi ena ena dan penutup. Diluar dugaan, menulis pair ini ternyata sedikit susah. Mungkin karena saya kebiasaan membuat fict dari fandom titan sebelah wwwwww. Akan ada satu fict lagi yang akan buat untuk event OFA-Tododeku dan sepertinya Shirocchin juga punya koleksi fict tododeku yang banyak. Kita tunggu saja kapan istri Ryota itu akan publish fict tododeku lagi wwww.**

 **Oiya, yuk ikut event OFA-Tododeku. Mari kita ramaikan archive di fandom ini dengan fict tododeku~  
**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dan suka dengan fict ini.**

 **Sampai berjumpa pada fict selanjutnya...**

* * *

 **Author Note Shirocchin :**

 **Karena provider yang dipake Begundal Busuk diblokir ngga bisa buka FFn akhirnya saya publish di akun saya sendiri wwwww. Adegan seks eksplisit 100% ditulis oleh Begundal Busuk (shipper RiRen pasti udah nggak asing sama pen name bejat satu itu kan lol) saya bagian pembukaan dan ngasih alur cerita.**


End file.
